


Travelling The Stars

by ofchemicalmiceandtheveil



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alien AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, cute I guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofchemicalmiceandtheveil/pseuds/ofchemicalmiceandtheveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are aliens who decide to visit a planet named earth<br/>Fluffy frerard one-shot drabble thing<br/>Based on prompt from writingprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling The Stars

Gerard and Frank loved to travel the universe together. They were best friends and had travelled the stars together since they were both 17, it had been eight breath taking years and still the pair were inseparable.  
They had been floating pretty much aimlessly for a couple of weeks before finally settling on a new destination, a new wonderland to discover and explore, before settling for a small planet named ‘Earth’. It was a small plant far from their home that was the least technologically advanced they had ever visited and on it lived many species but the most predominant of all were known as ‘humans’.  
Upon landing on Earth they used Gerard’s knack for languages and Frank’s skill in navigation to successfully find somewhere safe to stay where they would blend in sufficiently. They stayed in something humans called a ‘hotel’ together. The receptionist of the hotel had looked at them suggestively when they had turned up in search of a room, something Frank and Gerard had not understood the meaning behind in the slightest.  
Their next task was to explore, so that’s what they did. The pair had always loved to see and experience new things and were enthralled by the sights they saw during their travels on earth. They visited every important place they could find on this new planet and eventually on their last night on the earth before they had to leave they found themselves inside a club.  
They had never experienced anything like a nightclub before, they wouldn’t even have imagined that a place like that could ever exist. Everyone was so close together; back on their home planet no one ever went closer than one metre from each other. Closeness was something neither Frank nor Gerard had ever experienced but that wasn’t to say toy didn’t want to.  
“Can we try that, can we move like that Gee?” Frank requested wanting to experience closeness for himself.  
“Of course Frankie” Gerard replied easily. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s chest and pulled him close.  
“Hmmm… feels nice” Frank whispered contentedly into Gerard’s neck smiling slightly to himself.  
They swayed gently and somewhat cautiously until Frank spoke. “Touch my lips with you lips as these people on earth do” he requested,  
Gerard stiffened slightly and nodded. “Of course Frank I would do anything for you” with that Frank pressed his lips against Gerard’s and kissed him. Pulling away only slightly Gerard whispered three words to Frank. He spoke them so quietly that even Frank could barely hear.  
“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on this site. I hope someone liked this idk. Based on a prompt from writingprompts.tumblr.com.  
> My tumblr is of-chemical-mice-and-the-veil.tumblr.com if you want to find out what my other fanfiction accounts are. But yeah I hope someone enjoyed this?


End file.
